1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge device for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal is a device that provides a peer-to-peer wireless communication function or a client-to-server wireless communication function. Recently, in addition to voice communication service and short message transmission service, portable terminals provide various types of contents, including mobile banking service, television (TV) service, on-line gaming service, and video-on-demand (VOD) service to users.
Portable terminals may be classified, based on their external shapes, into bar-type terminals that include input/output devices (that is, a communication circuit, a transmitter, and a receiver) in a single housing, flip-type terminals that include a flip cover mounted on a bar-type terminal, folding-type terminals having a pair of housings that are opened or closed by pivoting and that include input and output devices that are separately disposed in each housing, and the like. Recently, there have been many attempts to meet the various needs of users while improving the portability and convenience with sliding-type terminals, as well as with folding-type terminals.
Initially, mobile communication services using such portable terminals were limited to services such as voice communication and short message transmission. Recently, however, mobile communication services have expanded to include other services, such as the transmission of game, music and video files, on-line game services and multimedia services.
The increased variety of services has produced significant changes in the functions and designs of terminals. For example, a camera lens assembly is currently incorporated into many portable terminals to allow users to take pictures. It is also expected that these camera lens assemblies will contribute to the commercialization of image communication services.
Folding-type terminals are currently in high demand in the portable terminal market. A conventional folding-type terminal includes a pair of housings which are pivotably coupled with each other by a hinge device. Such hinge devices are disclosed in various publications including U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,980, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Recently, digital multimedia broadcasting service (referred to as ‘DMB’ hereinafter) using portable terminals has been commercialized. Conventional portable terminals, however, are designed to perform basic functions such as voice communication and message transmission, and conventional hinge devices are designed to position the housings of the portable terminal at angles which are convenient for those basic functions. Accordingly, to use the portable terminals to enjoy DMB service for extended periods of time, users must carry a separate support to hold the portable terminals open at a convenient angle. Additionally, existing portable terminals are inconvenient because users must hold the portable terminal so that the display device can be viewed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable terminal with an improved hinge device to allow convenient viewing of a display device.